


Time After Time

by theofficialdramallama



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialdramallama/pseuds/theofficialdramallama
Summary: The Doctor was finally content. With Jack and Rose by his side, he was finally coming to terms with the demons inside.However, fate has a funny way of destroying the things most precious to him...
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more of a prologue, since at the time of writing, I have college exams, but I had this scene in my head and I just had to write it xD
> 
> I'm currently watching DW for the first time (have watched S1 and S2 of DW and am on S1 of Torchwood at the time of writing), so I apologise in advance if I mess up any lore/tech jargon xD
> 
> I've envisaged the Ninth Doctor for this fic, since I really like Christopher Eccleston's portrayal of the Doctor <3
> 
> More to follow for my first DW fic, so please let me know what you think~! <3

Was she underwater?

It certainly felt that way.

Her brain felt foggy, and her body felt like a dead weight. Was she dead? Was that it? Surely not, if only for the tiniest sensation of pain peeking into her mind. What was it then?

There.... There were voices. Around her, but she couldn't see them. Her eyes just wouldn't comply and open, so she settled for focusing on the other tools up her sleeve.

Turning her head (which annoyingly took much longer than necessary), she took a breath, preparing herself. Even breathing was hard work.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

That was what she attempted to say at least, but even that failed miserably...

* * *

"Did you make it?!"

"I'm doing it now!"

"Well, do it _bloody faster!"_

He should have known better. Things were going too well, something was bound to happen. He took his eye off the ball, and she was paying the price.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he focused on the data popping up on the various screens dotted around the med bay of the TARDIS, his jaw clenched. None of it was good news, and if he was being honest, he was running out of options.

A vial was shoved into his view, and he grabbed it instantly, decanting it into a syringe.

"What's it going to do?"

Jack's question made the Doctor glance up, looking him in the eyes for the first time. Jack's usual cocky persona was nowhere to be seen, instead replaced with a mixture of terror and an overwhelming urge to help.

"It'll slow down the effects."

The Doctor began to make his way over to the stretcher, before Jack's voice made him turn to face him.

"You don't have a clue what's wrong with her, Doc, do you?"

The Doctor wasn't prepared for that response, and just before the Doctor turned away, Jack could have sworn that he saw the faintest of haunted expressions flash over his features.

Jack's question would have to wait, however, as a incomprehensible mumbling began to sound within the room.

In an instant, the Doctor was by her side. It broke him to see her like this, but he couldn't let her work herself up into a frenzy. Gently moving a stray piece of hair from her face, he stubbornly swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat.

"No, no...shhhh. Shh, it's alright. It's nothing," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Taking the syringe in his hands once more from where he had placed it on a nearby metal tray, he injected it into her arm, directly into the vein. She was still so drugged up that she barely noticed the sensation of the needle piercing her skin.

His Rose... He was going to figure this all out and save her, or die trying...


End file.
